Juegos de adultos
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Rin no sabe lo que es ese extraño plástico que Kagome trajo de su época llamado condón, tampoco sabe porqué aún no puede usarlo con su señor Sesshomaru. Lo que sabe, es que el daiyokai va a jugar con ella, como si es adulta, que como si no./ Oneshot.


¡Hola! Hola, a todos, esta es mi primer fic sobre Inuyasha a pesar de que soy lectora regular de estas maravillosas historias, así que espero que les guste, y que no sea la última vez, por supuesto.

Disclaimer: InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

><p>El día era fresco y Rin podía escuchar los pájaros trinar felices mientras jugaba en el pequeño río. Los pececillos corrían por el agua esquivando las piernas de la muchacha, quien reía y se salpicaba el kimono redoblado sobre sus muslos.<p>

En la orilla, dos mujeres charlaban y descansaban de los quehaceres del día.

—Y estos extraños artefactos de tu época, ¿Te permiten… jugar con tu pareja sin riesgo?

—Exacto, Sango —afirmó Kagome mostrándole un paquetito de plástico—. Es bastante confiable. No hay accidentes.

—¿Para qué sirve eso, señorita Kagome?

Rin ahora estaba enfrente de ambas mujeres, con la piel colorada y los cabellos revueltos.

—¡Ah! Rin, esto es un condón.

La sacerdotisa estaba a punto de explicarle cuando Sango negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no entenderás nada, la anciana Kaede es quien te explicará sobre todo esto, Rin.

—Pero dijeron que era para jugar. —soltó con decepción en la voz.

Sango y Kagome rompieron en risas y asintieron a la par.

—Así es, son juegos de adultos. Te diviertes de manera segura, sin accidentes y cuida tu salud.

—¡Se escucha muy bien! ¿Puedo tener uno?

Kagome y Sango cruzaron miradas.

Rin apenas tenía trece años, era aún una niña, pero pronto tendría la charla de sexo. La anciana Kaede quería explicárselo ella misma, y ellas no querían entrometerse. Sin embargo, hacerle ese pequeño regalo era insignificante, ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar?

—Está bien, Rin. Pero recuerda que aún no debes usarlo, es para gente mayor.

La chica asintió copiosamente, recibiendo el paquetito color plata. Su sonrisa se extendía por su cara, ansiando usarlo en un juego con el señor Jaken o con Sesshomaru-sama.

—¿Cómo se usa? Cuando llegue el momento quiero saber cómo hacerlo.

—Rin, son demasiadas preguntas… —la mirada de cordero al matadero suavizó a Kagome— Bien. Te diré. El hombre con el que… jugarás, debe ponérselo.

—¿Es un juego en pareja?

—… La mayoría de veces.

Sango la observó escandalizada.

—Y así debe ser siempre. —añadió la exterminadora.

—Debo elegir entonces entre Jaken-sama o Sesshomaru-sama. —se dijo la chiquilla con un dedo en la barbilla.

Un escalofrío las recorrió a ambas.

—Definitivamente yo escogería a Sesshomaru.

—Yo igual, no es discusión. —apoyó Kagome con una mueca de asco en la cara.

—Y entonces Sesshomaru-sama debe ponérselo.

—Así es Rin, y lo demás es instinto, deja la preguntadera y vámonos, el atardecer casi llega.

Rin esperó un tiempo para que le dijeran que podía usarlo, sin embargo, nadie parecía tener en cuenta las ganas de la chica.

Una tarde, mientras esperaban a que Jaken los encontrara, decidió romper las reglas y dejar que su amo decidiera si era lo suficientemente adulta para jugar con un condón.

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¿Usted cree que soy grande?

—No.

La contestación seca y casi inmediata del Daiyokai hizo que Rin se deprimiera. A este paso nunca disfrutaría de una tarde de juegos para adultos.

—¿Por qué preguntas? —inquirió Sesshomaru al notarla triste.

—Porque quiero jugar. Jugar como los adultos. La señorita Kagome y la señorita Sango me dijeron hace unas semanas que debía crecer más para jugar con usted.

_Esas mujeres…_ Pensó Sesshomaru levantándose del pasto donde se encontraba sentado, recostado en un roble.

—Eres suficientemente grande para jugar, Rin.

La chiquilla abrió los ojos con sorpresa y juntó las palmas con alegría mientras pegaba un grito de júbilo.

—¿Y podemos jugar, Sesshomaru-sama?

El demonio la observó brevemente y luego fijó la vista en el horizonte.

—Haz lo que quieras.

Rin le tendió el condón y le explicó que debía ponérselo. Sesshomaru olfateó el plástico y luego lo hizo pedazos con las garras.

—¡Pero Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Dijeron que así estaríamos protegidos!

—Tonterías, conmigo basta y sobra.

Rin asintió mientras reía y comenzó a corretear de un lado a otro, explicándole a Sesshomaru lo que debían hacer para su juego de adultos.

El demonio parecía no escucharla, pero Rin sabía que estaba prestándole atención.

Por la noche llegaron a la aldea y Sesshomaru la vigiló hasta que se metió en su cabaña. Luego se fue.

Rin entró con una gran sonrisa y con algunas coronas de flores.

Kagome y Sango bebían el té y hablaban mientras Inuyasha, Shippo y Miroku discutían.

—Ya llegué.

—¿Cómo te fue, Rin? —Preguntó Kagome sirviéndole una taza— ¿Fastidiaste a Jaken?

—Oh, lo perdimos otra vez, siempre se pierde misteriosamente… Pero Sesshomaru-sama me dijo que ya era lo suficientemente grande para jugar con él —añadió de inmediato—, lo hicimos toda la tarde y además sin condón, dice Sesshomaru-sama que no lo necesitamos. Y creo que hasta fue más divertido que si lo hubiéramos usado.

—¿Jugaste con Sesshomaru? —Preguntó Sango con sorpresa.

—¿Qué clase de juegos? —Kagome estaba escéptica, imposible, seguramente se había confundido Rin y le estaba hablando sobre niñerías— ¿Hubo… contacto físico?

—¡Mucho contacto físico! Nos tocamos mucho, Sesshomaru-sama parecía no cansarse de tirarme a la hierba…

Kagome y Sango se quedaron heladas, Sango tiró el té y Kagome salió disparada de su cabaña.

—¡Cuñado! ¿Qué hiciste con Rin? —gritó horrorizada al viento.

A algunos kilómetros, Sesshomaru escuchó el grito, arrugó la nariz y luego siguió su marcha.

—Humanos tontos.

* * *

><p>Para las mentes sucias cualquier inocentada se pervierte xD Rin es una niña en este oneshot, y por lo tanto, es ingenua. Me gusta pensar que al igual, Sesshomaru la deja jugar con él y a menudo participa en sus juegos cuando nadie los ve c:<p>

Espero que les haya gustado mucho, y si no :c ¡Lo siento! (?) Por favor dejen comentario y muchas gracias, ¡Hasta luego! Cualquier sugerencia o corrección, por favor déjenla.


End file.
